In the fields of computing and communications, users have become accustomed to ubiquitous access to their messages and messaging services. For instance, email can now be accessed on nearly any kind of communication device from almost any location. Client applications and devices typically engage with messaging environments to send, receive, forward, and store messages, as well as to perform other operations. Examples of message services include email, voicemail, text, and unified communication services.
Messaging environments may generally be considered to include sending environments and recipient environments. Sending clients submit messages to sending environments, which then transmit the messages to recipient environments. Recipient clients communicate with the recipient environments to download or otherwise gain access to the messages. Resources may be dedicated exclusively either to sending or receiving roles or may be deployed in support of either type of environment.
Messages are typically routed based on identities, such as an email address, represented within the address component of a message. An address record for the domain corresponding to the identity may then be consulted to identify the address for the domain with which to establish a message session. Upon establishing the session, communications may be exchanged between the sending environment and the recipient environment to facilitate delivery of messages. Various configuration controls allow for changes to how messages are routed, as well as for the application of other features, such as security.